kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 November 25
00:00:17 Lehcar708: Crud I gtg for dinner 00:00:24 Lehcar708: Bye o/ 00:00:48 Ninjadark27: Aww 00:00:50 Ninjadark27: Bye 00:01:42 -!- Osophie104 has joined. 00:01:46 Osophie104: Hi! 00:01:58 -!- Osophie104 has quit. 00:02:00 Ninjadark27: Hi! 00:02:11 Ninjadark27: !ping 00:02:12 BrickleBot: Pong! 00:02:16 Ninjadark27: !ping 00:02:16 BrickleBot: Pong! 00:02:19 Ninjadark27: !ping 00:02:20 BrickleBot: Pong! 00:02:23 Ninjadark27: !ping 00:02:23 BrickleBot: Pong! 00:02:26 Ninjadark27: !ping 00:02:26 BrickleBot: Pong! 00:02:28 Ninjadark27: !ping 00:02:28 BrickleBot: Pong! 00:02:30 Ninjadark27: !ping 00:02:30 BrickleBot: Pong! 00:02:32 Ninjadark27: !ping 00:02:33 BrickleBot: Pong! 00:02:34 Ninjadark27: !ping 00:02:35 BrickleBot: Pong! 00:02:52 Ninjadark27: !ping 00:02:55 Ninjadark27: !ping!ping 00:02:57 Ninjadark27: !ping 00:02:57 BrickleBot: Pong! 00:02:59 Ninjadark27: !ping 00:03:00 BrickleBot: Pong! 00:03:10 Ninjadark27: Oh nvm 00:03:14 Ninjadark27: Its so boring 00:03:26 Ninjadark27: Bye Bricklebot! See ya later! 01:13:18 -!- Ninjadark27 has joined. 01:13:27 Ninjadark27: !ping 01:13:27 BrickleBot: Pong! 01:13:32 Ninjadark27: !ping 01:13:33 BrickleBot: Pong! 01:13:40 Ninjadark27: !ping 01:13:40 BrickleBot: Pong! 01:13:43 Ninjadark27: !ping 01:13:43 BrickleBot: Pong! 01:13:46 Ninjadark27: !ping 01:13:46 BrickleBot: Pong! 01:13:49 Ninjadark27: ping! 01:13:54 Ninjadark27: !ping 01:13:55 BrickleBot: Pong! 01:13:57 Ninjadark27: !ping 01:13:58 BrickleBot: Pong! 01:14:09 Ninjadark27: !joined SomeoneStupid 01:14:09 BrickleBot: User account doesn't exist. 01:18:06 Ninjadark27: Nvm 01:18:17 Ninjadark27: !bye Bricklebot! 02:14:06 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 02:14:20 Lehcar708: Just gotta check something 02:14:31 Lehcar708: !joined Clawstar 02:14:32 BrickleBot: December 20, 2012 at 22:27:29Z (UTC) 02:14:44 Lehcar708: Yep, what I thought 05:43:55 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 06:02:12 -!- Charchar6 has joined. 06:02:39 -!- Charchar6 has quit. 06:45:23 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 17:57:06 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 19:06:30 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 19:20:54 -!- Iggy KK and DS has joined. 19:21:02 Iggy KK and DS: !hi 19:21:02 BrickleBot: Hello there, Iggy KK and DS! 19:21:23 Iggy KK and DS: !seen BrickleBot 19:21:23 BrickleBot: No. 19:21:27 Iggy KK and DS: Um 19:21:37 Iggy KK and DS: You ARE BrickleBot! 19:21:51 -!- William8814 has joined. 19:21:56 William8814: meow 19:21:57 Iggy KK and DS: Meow 19:22:26 Iggy KK and DS: Why BrickleBot say that he wasn't here rn? 19:22:58 William8814: because he's stupid 19:23:23 Iggy KK and DS: /me thinks that BrickleBot you if you say that again (jk) 19:24:39 Iggy KK and DS: !seen why William said that you were stupid 19:24:40 BrickleBot: I have not seen why William said that you were stupid 19:25:08 Iggy KK and DS: !seen that IgiKo is very smart 19:25:09 BrickleBot: I have not seen that IgiKo is very smart 19:25:23 William8814: hiss 19:25:36 Iggy KK and DS: BrickleBot bullied me~! 19:26:12 -!- Iggy KK and DS has joined. 19:26:40 -!- William8814 has joined. 19:29:41 -!- Iggy KK and DS has joined. 19:30:02 Iggy KK and DS: I told on you,BrickleBot 19:30:21 Iggy KK and DS: !seen that bullying isn't nice 19:30:21 BrickleBot: I have not seen that bullying isn't nice 19:30:45 Iggy KK and DS: !seen why I am bullying IgiKo 19:30:46 BrickleBot: I have not seen why I am bullying IgiKo 19:30:52 Iggy KK and DS: Exactly. 19:31:53 William8814: meeeew! 19:32:13 Iggy KK and DS: William, go scratch him 19:32:26 -!- William8814 has joined. 19:32:38 William8814: /me scratches bricklebot 19:32:57 Iggy KK and DS: !seen that William just scratched me 19:32:57 BrickleBot: I have not seen that William just scratched me 19:33:36 Iggy KK and DS: /me facepalms 19:34:47 Iggy KK and DS: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 19:34:50 BrickleBot: Iggy KK and DS: I last saw PurpleTheUnicorn 98 days, 19 hours, 20 minutes, and 58 seconds ago. 19:34:56 William8814: /me fights bricklebot 19:35:18 Iggy KK and DS: Can you say that in months or something less complicated 19:36:06 Iggy KK and DS: !seen a cat 19:36:07 BrickleBot: I have not seen a cat 19:36:12 William8814: MEOW 19:36:34 Iggy KK and DS: I think that means "Look. I am a cat" 19:36:53 Iggy KK and DS: !seen Madoka Magica 19:36:54 BrickleBot: I have not seen Madoka Magica 19:37:00 Iggy KK and DS: Go watch it 19:37:35 William8814: mreow! 19:38:14 Iggy KK and DS: !seen IgiKo 19:38:14 BrickleBot: Iggy KK and DS: I last saw IgiKo 110 days, 6 hours, 27 minutes, and 19 seconds ago. 19:38:33 Iggy KK and DS: A-a-are you stalking me 19:38:49 William8814: /me plays with a mouse 19:39:07 Iggy KK and DS: !seen Phantom of the Dark 19:39:07 BrickleBot: I have not seen Phantom of the Dark 19:39:21 Iggy KK and DS: !seen phantom of the dark 19:39:21 BrickleBot: I have not seen phantom of the dark 19:39:37 Iggy KK and DS: !seen Sussettey1 19:39:37 BrickleBot: Iggy KK and DS: I last saw Sussettey1 117 days, 14 hours, 26 minutes, and 38 seconds ago. 19:40:07 Iggy KK and DS: !seen Ninjadark27 19:40:07 BrickleBot: Iggy KK and DS: I last saw Ninjadark27 18 hours, 21 minutes, and 18 seconds ago. 19:40:24 Iggy KK and DS: Omg that bot sees everyone 19:41:37 Iggy KK and DS: !seen Yumms567 19:41:38 BrickleBot: Iggy KK and DS: I last saw Yumms567 99 days, 15 hours, 54 minutes, and 5 seconds ago. 19:42:19 Iggy KK and DS: !seen Elks447XD 19:42:20 BrickleBot: I have not seen Elks447XD 19:42:35 Iggy KK and DS: !seen elks447XD 19:42:35 BrickleBot: I have not seen elks447XD 19:42:54 Iggy KK and DS: When was her last contribution anyways? 19:43:04 William8814: /me meows at nothing 19:43:11 Iggy KK and DS: Wth 19:43:22 Iggy KK and DS: !seen TheRealIcestorm 19:43:22 BrickleBot: Iggy KK and DS: I last saw TheRealIcestorm 19 hours, 48 minutes, and 8 seconds ago. 19:43:36 Iggy KK and DS: !seen SirGawain8 19:43:37 BrickleBot: Iggy KK and DS: I last saw SirGawain8 19 hours, 55 minutes, and 10 seconds ago. 19:46:52 William8814: /me keeps meowing 19:47:03 William8814: meow meow meow 19:47:37 Iggy KK and DS: I was editing 19:50:45 -!- William8814 has quit. 19:57:02 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 19:57:27 SirGawain8: !log 19:57:27 BrickleBot: Logging... 19:57:28 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 19:57:39 SirGawain8: !seen SirGawain8 19:57:40 BrickleBot: I don't know, ask SirGawain8. 19:57:49 SirGawain8: Was that done on purpose? 19:58:12 SirGawain8: !seen Sussettey1 19:58:12 BrickleBot: SirGawain8: I last saw Sussettey1 117 days, 14 hours, 45 minutes, and 13 seconds ago. 19:58:18 SirGawain8: !seen Ninja 19:58:18 BrickleBot: I have not seen Ninja 19:58:21 SirGawain8: !seen me 19:58:21 BrickleBot: I have not seen me 19:58:26 SirGawain8: !seen Bricklebot 19:58:26 BrickleBot: I have not seen Bricklebot 19:58:32 SirGawain8: OH MY GOD LOL 19:58:38 SirGawain8: !log 19:58:39 BrickleBot: Logging... 19:58:40 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 19:59:21 SirGawain8: !log 19:59:21 BrickleBot: Logging... 19:59:22 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 19:59:29 -!- SirGawain8 has quit. 21:22:21 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 21:22:25 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 21:22:27 Phantom of the dark: oi 21:25:05 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 21:35:41 -!- Iggy KK and DS has joined. 21:35:46 Iggy KK and DS: Hi 21:35:49 Iggy KK and DS: !hi 21:35:50 BrickleBot: Hello there, Iggy KK and DS! 21:35:57 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 21:36:14 Iggy KK and DS: This bot said that I wasn't smart 21:36:24 Phantom of the dark: what? 21:36:46 Iggy KK and DS: It's a joke 21:37:04 Iggy KK and DS: Do you know anyone that can speak Russian 21:37:11 Phantom of the dark: hmmmm 21:37:20 Phantom of the dark: unless you do no 21:37:32 Iggy KK and DS: Well 21:37:55 Iggy KK and DS: https://ask.fm/account/private-questions/151678399259 this person is speaking in Russian on my page 21:38:36 Phantom of the dark: i cant see that 21:38:41 Phantom of the dark: but hmmm 21:38:58 Iggy KK and DS: Что делать если меня бесят мои сестры (whatever that means) 21:39:14 Iggy KK and DS: I can romanize 21:39:54 Phantom of the dark: why dont you use google translate? its probably not that good of a translater but its worth a shot 21:40:35 Iggy KK and DS: Chto Delat" esli menya besyat moi sestry 21:40:54 Phantom of the dark: ? 21:40:57 Iggy KK and DS: I don't trust Google translate with Russian 21:41:08 Iggy KK and DS: I romanized it 21:41:12 Phantom of the dark: oh 21:41:54 Iggy KK and DS: I accidentally said "I'm gonna make you poor" when i was attempting to speak Russian with Google translate 21:42:04 Phantom of the dark: lol 21:42:11 Iggy KK and DS: Evil google 21:43:36 Iggy KK and DS: "What if my sisters are beside me" this is what came up 21:44:03 Iggy KK and DS: And omg. I romanized perfectly! 21:46:10 Iggy KK and DS: !seen that my romanizing skills are good 21:46:10 BrickleBot: I have not seen that my romanizing skills are good 21:46:11 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 21:46:16 Iggy KK and DS: Hi 21:46:25 Phantom of the dark: Ello 21:47:03 Iggy KK and DS: BrickleBot apparently can't read Russian 21:47:12 Phantom of the dark: lol 21:47:56 Iggy KK and DS: My ability to read Russian makes people think im russiwn 21:48:02 Iggy KK and DS: *russian 21:48:30 Phantom of the dark: ya some people make acusations 21:48:36 Iggy KK and DS: Welp 21:49:11 Iggy KK and DS: And some people can't tell the difference between a Belgian and a British accent 21:49:32 Phantom of the dark: really? 21:49:50 Iggy KK and DS: Yeah. I've met a real person from Belgium 21:50:11 Iggy KK and DS: Somebody asked him if he was British 21:51:07 Phantom of the dark: hmmm ive never heard a belgian accent 21:52:31 Iggy KK and DS: I had. They sound well. But beware of the fact their singing isn't good 21:53:09 Phantom of the dark: lol 21:53:48 Iggy KK and DS: His voice sounds like 25% Luxembourgish. Sounds like Luxembourgish but a little better at pronouncing the "r" sound 21:55:26 Phantom of the dark: intelligent when it comes to cultures just so ya know 21:55:37 Iggy KK and DS: Thanke 21:55:41 Phantom of the dark: *im not 21:55:43 Iggy KK and DS: *thanks 21:55:50 Iggy KK and DS: It's ok 21:58:09 Iggy KK and DS: I gtg eat dinner 21:58:31 Phantom of the dark: aww bye 21:58:43 Phantom of the dark: hasta la vista 21:59:51 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 22:13:21 -!- Iggy KK and DS has joined. 22:13:29 Iggy KK and DS: Back 22:14:07 Iggy KK and DS: !seen Phantom of the dark 22:14:07 BrickleBot: Iggy KK and DS: I last saw Phantom of the dark 14 minutes, and 15 seconds ago. 22:14:18 Iggy KK and DS: !log 22:14:19 BrickleBot: Logging... 22:14:20 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 22:15:10 Iggy KK and DS: Ok 22:15:28 Iggy KK and DS: Proving that wiki is weird since 1902 22:15:59 Iggy KK and DS: Lol 1902 22:16:12 Iggy KK and DS: !seen IgiKo 22:16:12 BrickleBot: Iggy KK and DS: I last saw IgiKo 110 days, 9 hours, 5 minutes, and 17 seconds ago. 22:16:26 Iggy KK and DS: !seen IgiKo in KK 22:16:26 BrickleBot: I have not seen IgiKo in KK 22:16:39 Iggy KK and DS: I knew it, you don't play kk 22:17:18 Iggy KK and DS: !seen a cat 22:17:18 BrickleBot: I have not seen a cat 22:17:47 Iggy KK and DS: !seen IM STILL ALIVE 22:17:47 BrickleBot: Iggy KK and DS: I last saw IM STILL ALIVE 1 day, 16 hours, 35 minutes, and 47 seconds ago. 22:17:58 Iggy KK and DS: Wait wut? 22:18:47 Iggy KK and DS: !seen anyone 22:18:48 BrickleBot: I have not seen anyone 22:18:57 Iggy KK and DS: Me,phantom etc 22:19:05 Iggy KK and DS: !seen Popstar792 22:19:05 BrickleBot: Iggy KK and DS: I last saw Popstar792 1 day, 4 hours, 7 minutes, and 36 seconds ago. 22:19:34 Iggy KK and DS: !seen a dog 22:19:34 BrickleBot: I have not seen a dog 22:20:03 Iggy KK and DS: https://www.bing.com/images/search?q=dog&FORM=HDRSC2 now you have 22:20:53 Iggy KK and DS: !seen Kart Kingdom PBS kids wiki 22:20:54 BrickleBot: I have not seen Kart Kingdom PBS kids wiki 22:20:57 Iggy KK and DS: Um 22:21:02 Iggy KK and DS: You're on it 22:21:57 Iggy KK and DS: !seen BrickleBot 22:21:57 BrickleBot: No. 22:22:13 Iggy KK and DS: *facepalm* you ARE BrickleBot 23:19:41 -!- SirGawain8 has joined. 23:19:58 SirGawain8: !seen my soul 23:19:59 BrickleBot: I have not seen my soul 23:20:02 SirGawain8: !log 23:20:25 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 23:20:47 -!- SirGawain8 has quit. Category:Chat Logs